The heart the bleeds
by angelofdeath-1985
Summary: Hiya this is my first Inuyasha fanfic. Kagome after a tramatic incident years a go goes cold. Not one to let it keep bothering her she starts sing and meets some one who could change her life once agian. Seeskag Rated m for language


_Author's note: Hi yeah. This is my first Inuyasha fanfic and it's a tad on the dark side to begin with but hopefully it will get a little lighter. P.s. I don't own Inuyasha 'sigh" though I wish I did oh well, onwards with the story._

The scars always reminded her of that night he left her for her bitch of a cousin. That's when the pain began. The blade ran deep into her upper arm as the blood slowly dripped off of her finger tips. Even remembering that night brought a wince to the 22 years old raven haired beauty of Kagome. She didn't know why he left her and it still hurt like hell for her not to know why she was subject to the cruelty of it all. Kikyo, the bitch stole him stole Inuyasha from her. Her and her once cousin was close so close that acted like sisters and for her to do what she did was like a smack in the face and it hurt like a bitch.

Kagome's life had changed dramatically since then, she was no longer the happy or carefree girl that she once was, no now she was dangerous and cruel to an extent.

She was tall for a Japanese woman standing around 5'8" with stormy blue eyes. The girl she once was, was gone replaced with a person of strong resolve as she put on her black eye shadow on. Today was the day that she would sing with her band mates at a local club.

Sango the dark raven haired beauty with the will of iron who never let anyone get her down. She was also Kagome's best friend and played bass. Shippo 'the kid' was the annoying brother that you couldn't help but love with fire red hair and jade green eye's. He played drums. Then their was Miroku, the leacher with an easy going attitude with an even easier going hand who played lead guitar.

Kagome sighed as she picked up her purse and headed out of her condo to go to the club called 'Life even lost'. Oh how she enjoyed the club and all the singing. Even though in all honesty she didn't need to sing to get money as she was the head of a very large corporation called 'Bloody Shikon inc.'

Getting into her 97' firebird she speed to the club. When she arrived she casually got out of her car as some fans which happened to include Inuyasha and Kikyo walked up to get autographs from the local celebrate. Kagome snorted as she locked the cars doors and let the bird fly as she walked away towards the back stage entrance. Inuyasha and Kikyo chased after her. Pausing at the door she spun on her heel to face the backstabbing duo.

"Can I help you?" Came the icy reply from kagome as she narrowed her eyes at the two betrayers.

"Kagome, can we all sit down and talk? Maybe somewhere quiet. We need to talk to you about some important matters." Inuyasha said in a quiet voice as Kagome's eyes as they darted over to her whore of a cousin.

"What ever you have to say, say it now. I have no time for your foolishness." Her eyes narrowed even more as they shifted back to Inuyasha.

Just then Sango popped her head out the door. "Oy their you are, we're on in..." Sango trailed off spotting the dog and his whore. But bounced back quickly. "On in fifteen." Sango finished as she popped her head back in to the door way to the three alone.

"Okay you heard her. I have a gig I gotta get to." Kagome said board like.

"Well you see we're having a bit of a money problem at the moment and my elder brother won't help us out." Inuyasha stated.

"And your point exactly is what?" She said as she raised and eyebrow while cleaning her nails.

"We were wondering if you could help us out or soon we'll be living on the streets." Kikyo started but was cut short as a deadly chuckle escaped Kagome's parted lips. "We are family after all." Once again the chuckle started.

"You little fools. Thinking that I would help a pair of back stabbers, who basically killed me with betrayal, no I won't help you whore of human's. Leave me and never grace me with your presence again for if you do I will be sure to strike you down."

"But I own part of bloody shikon inc.. It says so in our contract." Inuyasha yelled at her retreating form . Kagome stopped and whirled around a malicious smirk on her face.

"Dear Inuyasha, it seem you need to look at the contract a little more throughly. It states in paragraph eight line ten that you must marry into my family..." She paused when he pointed at the rings on his ans Kikyo's finger. The started once again. "Through Miss Kagome Higarashi in order to get your share in the company. But since you failed to comply when things were actually going good between us. There for the contact in forfeit and you get nothing. As far as Kikyo's claim in the company goes well..." She smirked at Kikyo's crestfallen face. " She was to marry Hojo Takada, her once fiancé to make the transaction go through. But the again." She trailed off with a cold smirk. "You two fucked up royally. Now I must be leaving. Farewell to you lowly creatures exsistance hopefully you'll never stain my life again until I see you laid to rest." Kagome's said whipping around so her ass long hair whipped them in there faces as she left through the back door to the stage.

_This one hopes you like . Please Rand R. And I think I may need a beta so if anyone's interested please let me know.. Oh and if you don't know already this is a SeeXKag fic. Wahooo._


End file.
